<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Surprise Encounter by walkthatlonesomevalley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094966">A Surprise Encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthatlonesomevalley/pseuds/walkthatlonesomevalley'>walkthatlonesomevalley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dickinson (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthatlonesomevalley/pseuds/walkthatlonesomevalley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sue finds Emily in an uncomfortable situation she quickly steals her away and chooses to dwell with her alone in her private room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Dickinson &amp; Susan Gilbert Dickinson, Emily Dickinson/Susan Gilbert Dickinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Surprise Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i keep trying to write dickinson fics and then an episode will release and i'll start something new and never finish! this was a story i started before episode 6. hope you all like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A Surprise Encounter</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Part 1</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sue had seen what she had seen. Sam Bowles, in her parlor, pressing his body up against Emily’s back and pinning her front against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t a struggle that Sue could see. But it did not matter to Sue. Sam Bowles was married and Emily was more or less claimed in this world. Sue, herself, was the one that had claimed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get off of her,” Sue growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The anger had struck her like a hot poker to the chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sue gripped Sam’s arm and yanked him off of Emily, throwing him back so hard that he stumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sue-” Emily said, scared or maybe shocked to be found in this way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even want to know what you were doing,” Sue scolded Sam. “Come on, Emily.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where she had used strength and violence to grip Sam’s arm and speak to him, Sue only used care and compassion with Emily. She held her hand out for her friend and gave her a choice, to escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panicked and shaken, Emily looked down at the outstretched hand. It was a perfect hand; her favorite hand. Surprised to see it outstretched to her, Emily reached out and allowed Sue to take her away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There had been days now of such separation between the two. Emily knew that Sue had her sights set on some small semblance of fame and she knew that she had to be some key ingredient in that so it hurt Emily, to fail so badly. Truth was, she'd do anything for Sue. Even sacrifice her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked up the stairs to Sue's bedroom Emily felt such guilt and sadness. Nothing was ever turning out like she liked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sue was caught up in the flames of her upset. Sam Bowles would not even be here if it weren't for Sue's goading and Sue's insistence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sue shut the door and locked it, hands shaking. Guilt gnawed at her very bones, making her feel tender and brittle. Like any guest of wind could disperse her out onto the ground like loose sand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily stood inside the unfamiliar room. A room of Sue's making. The room was all Sue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a silence then, a sudden silence that they both listened to and shared. Quickly, that silence became loud. They both rushed to correct it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They said it at once. Then they looked at each other and laughed. Of course they would share guilt for whatever this was. Of course they would. They shared everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Emily, you didn't do anything wrong."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I must have," Emily said, stepping closer to Sue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sue closed the gap and pressed her forehead to her friend's. She also took Emily's hands in her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't," Sue whispered intimately, in the dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily was still shaken and Sue's body could only be likened to a roaring fire now, one that grew hotter and hotter the closer she got to her friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sue rubbed Emily's cold fingers. Emily was always cold when Sue ran hot. "Did he touch you," Sue worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A little," Emily said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sue shut her eyes and swallowed back her regret. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never should have invited him," Sue said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You did it for me," Emily reminded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe so," Sue remembered. "But it isn't worth this. You can get published anywhere, Emily. Your writing is a gift. Not a curse."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily swallowed and some of her guilt was replaced by a soft glowing ache. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It occurred to her suddenly that she and Sue were finally alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How long had it been?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Emily wondered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And why had it been so forbidden? Sue never shared her secret thoughts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" Sue asked, feeling the change, Emily's thoughts amongst the silence. Emily had this energy sometimes it was so strong like a silent storm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It occurred to Emily that Sue might not want to hear the truth from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me," Sue urged. She was reading Emily's mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love to see you alone," Emily let slip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sue knew it. She knew Emily's thoughts had shifted from turmoil to lust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is why they had to be so separate. Sue couldn't stop herself from wanting to be seen and touched by Emily. The compulsion was so strong that she had been avoiding any such situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since the wedding Sue had made every effort to not betray Austin by sleeping with Emily. And, every night, Emily haunted Sue's dreams, enticing her out of the house and into her bed, begging her to come home to her, be home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know," Sue breathed, suddenly overcome with attraction. Sometimes if she pretended it wasn't happening she could ignore a bit of the energy, pushing off enough of the want. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you wish I hadn't told you?" Emily whispered. It made her so sad to think she was hurting Sue by existing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Sue said. She was quick to stop Emily's spiraling thoughts before they began. "I love you. So much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you," Emily breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be able to say it again? It filled her with hope and lust and all the things she had been wanting to enjoy again like before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe Sue hasn't forgotten me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Emily thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think of you every minute of every day," Sue quietly shared. "Especially when I try not to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily felt her body waking up to Sue's.  Sue's lips were calling out to her and Sue's fingertips were reaching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hardly moved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they both felt it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heat and the sudden awareness of every little hair and body part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily tilted her head down and to the side of Sue's face. She didn't want to be the one, to push Sue into loving her again. "Do I hurt you," Emily whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn't get it out of her mind. The way Sue had so thoroughly shut her out. Refusing to even spend time with her or read her letters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's the opposite," Sue said. "You make me feel good things."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So why then</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Emily thought. She thought they shared this together. Every feeling, a perfect mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I miss you," Emily whispered. It hurt her, to yearn so much after being asked specifically not to. It was like someone had taken away the sun and now she could feel it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sue's hands began to move and to touch like they so wanted to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know," Sue whispered. "I always know, 'cause it's you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sue let her a hand drop and smooth down to Emily's back. She held her friend with her hips and Emily's now touching despite their clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily was scared to be herself with Sue. Scared to love her after everything. Her gaze searched Sue's familiar body and then her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should stay here with me tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Emily asked, surprised by the suggestion. In all the time Sue had been living with Austin she never offered for Emily to stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhm," Sue nodded, addicted to staring at Emily's perfect lips. "You can stay in my bed. I'll tell Austin you haven't been feeling well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What changed?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Emily thought. First Sue avoided her. Then she told her Emily's writing was hurting her. And now this? Did Sue still want her like she used to? Emily could not be sure. It seemed the opposite was true. Especially after the wedding and then Ben.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you stay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm," Emily nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held her cards so close to her chest now. Games were not fun for her but she knew she had to play along if she wanted to converse with Sue in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give me a minute then," Sue said. "I'll speak with Austin and pop in on the girls."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sue touched Emily's face and knew that all she'd be thinking about now was how she was going to let herself kiss Emily again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theyd had a long drought. Depriving each other of such intimacy and affection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily you had her hand to Sue's and shut her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait for me, sweet," Sue whispered. Then she placed a chaste kiss onto Emily. A small peck of a thing. But it still somehow shocked Emily to her core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large part of her thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sue is never going to want to touch me again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And now that had changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Part 2</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sue came back she held a delicate looking oil lamp. It was fancy and Emily's eyes followed the flame as it danced inside the foggy glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lay upon Sue's bed fully clothed with her fingers clasped ontop of her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sue saw her, so still and perfect on her bed, with her gorgeous wavy hair splayed out on her own pillow, she had to quell her own smile. It tickled at her lips and stretched generously despite her attempts to be calm about how happy she was that Emily was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily watched as Sue put the lamp down on the nightstand and approached. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you like it?" Emily questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Sue wondered. She motioned for Emily to sit up on the bed and come to the edge so that she could help her off with her clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Being here," Emily said. "In this house."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Sue confessed. "In a way." Her fingers were gentle and talented. She undressed Emily while they spoke, taking time with her and trying to implant these memories of being with her right into her mind. Sue was very aware that she would be remembering this night for a long time after it occurred. There was something about it that screamed out to her that it was important. For once, she was allowed to be with Emily. She was allowed to take her time. "I like that I feel safe," Sue mentioned. "That no one is going to hurt me here or force me to do things."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was it like that at my house?" Emily worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not really," Sue smiled. "But I did feel like a burden at times. Not helpful enough. Not quiet enough."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Sue," Emily worried and took Sue's hand. "We all love you to death. All of us," Emily rushed to convey it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know," Sue said. It was stressing her out to see Emily so stressed. "Shhhhh," Sue said, rubbing Emily's cheek with her hand. "Why are you thinking about all that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm trying to understand," Emily said. "Why I haven't been able to see you. Why you haven't wanted-" Emily's breath caught in her chest so suddenly that she gasped and it hurt. Sue placed her hand down on Emily's clavicle to get her to calm and to still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shhhh, calm down," Sue asked, worried and hurt to see Emily worried like this. Sue knew that she was the cause of so much distress. She knew it and she hated it and she hadn't figured out how to do anything or fix it with time. All her attempts led down more painful back alleys. To the point that when she looked at Emily now she felt so much inside that she did not deserve her sweet innocence, nor her beauty, nor her love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But boy did Sue want it anyway. Her own chest heaved in time with Emily's and she felt the pain in Emily's face mirrored up onto her own like a perfect projection. Two in one. Every emotion being felt between them; together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how to fix this," was all Sue could manage to say. "You're this wonderful person and I love you with all of my heart. I've gone and done this irreversible thing. And I don't know how to fix this. All I ever do is hurt you Emily "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not true," Emily hurried to say. "You don't hurt me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have," Sue said, troubled now but still sure that she was going to touch her friend tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hadn't slept together in so long. Sue used to live for their nights. All day was in preparation for the night time. All her thoughts swallowed up and consumed. Every word a precursor to what she would do later on, with Emily, in the dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm strong," Emily urged. She looked at her with such beautiful hunger. Sue felt her heart sinking and aching for Emily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned in and placed a forehead on Emily's. "I know you are," Sue whispered gratefully. "But it doesn't excuse how I am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love all of you," Emily shared. "When you're upset and you're happy." Emily touched Sue's face now, worried about her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shhhhh," Sue urged. And, of course, she couldn't help but cry a tear as she smiled. "You're the only person I feel this much for and it kills me every day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want you to die."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know," Sue laughed as she wept. And then she kissed her. She couldn't help herself. She kissed Emily. Even after everything they'd been through, how she almost urged Emily to have an affair with a married man, Emily was still somehow in love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss was explosive, but also a cool salve to an endlessly painful burn that until now had only spread and festered. Sue felt the kiss healing her in ways she always knew that it would because she had experienced this before and she remembered it fondly almost every single day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sue reached back and started to undo her own dress as she kissed and kissed Emily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come here," Emily laughed, turning Sue and standing to help her off with her clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I touch you? Tonight?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sue looked back at her with such familiar awe and innocence. It was like they were both being allowed to step back in time and relive their most favorite days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Emily smiled, so happy and touched inside that Sue would want that still and even ask. She tugged Sue's underclothes down and pressed her own naked body in close to Sue's naked back. "I always wish that you're touching me," she whispered close to Sue's ear so tenderly. Emily's hand moved up to hold Sue in against her so close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sue spun 'round then and caught Emily's mouth with her own, and from here on out there would be nothing but touching and feeling and the gentle gasps and moans of her dearest friend. She would spend the entire night attempting to catch Emily's breath inside her throat, feeding it back to her like the rarest, most precious, fine wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They would spend all night in the throes of passion, not caring for once that they perhaps weren't allowed to love one another as much as they so desperately did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come to bed," her Emily said. And the perfect hands invited and guided her in to the comfort and pleasure she so desperately dreamt about and missed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>